Skills of Observation
by TheSilentSenshi
Summary: Ryoma is more observant than he lets on. But that’s what his stalker is counting on. FujiRyo COMPLETE
1. Part One: Of Teammates and Stalkers

Observing

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: FujiRyo

Rating: PG (because of creepy stalking)

Disclaimer: PoT doesn't belong to me.

Summary: _Ryoma is more observant than he lets on. But that's what his stalker is counting on. _FujiRyo

Notes: I wrote this on the way to Florida. It was going to be a really long oneshot, but I think I want to make some changes to the end so I'm making it two parts. It was just too long to make a oneshot. As it stands though it is complete, so you won't have to wait too long for the end. Writing Ryoma is so much fun. Not sure how in character he is(he's tough to get right), but I tried. I won't even comment on Fuji. ;D

Observing

_Part One : Of Teammates and Stalkers_

Contrary to popular belief, Echizen Ryoma was not oblivious to the things that went on around him. In fact, he was quite observant about most things. More often than not, though, he chose to ignore those observations. After all, why acknowledge something that would just become troublesome later on.

Take his fan club, for example. They held no meaning to him. They did not help his tennis and were often more of a hindrance and distraction than anything else. So he tuned them out.

Then there was his father. Sure his father was a former pro and Ryoma's eventual goal was to beat him, however when it came to realms outside of tennis, he had a special switch to tune out his father. After all, what interest did he have in girls or whatever else his stupid oyaji rambled on about. Better to just ignore him when he was without a racquet. Sometimes, even when he was with one.

So it was, that Ryoma had decided that any outside distractions to his tennis were mutable. It was a talent, this ability to tune out all things non-tennis. Yes, he knew what went on around him, he just chose not to participate or acknowledge it. Unfortunately, his aloofness seemed to spur on the annoying elements more than it did to discourage them. But at least he didn't have to bother himself with them. It had become easy, over time, to mute out that which held no value to him, personally.

Sometimes though, his defenses weakened. Usually this happened around his annoyingly persistent sempai, specifically Momo and Kikumaru. At least he always had willing tennis opponents this way. In return for such small courtesy he would sometimes lessen the muting force and just give in. It was a give and take relationship. If they didn't give, then neither would he. It was a small price to pay, seeing as any club members outside of the regulars were simply too afraid and weak to challenge him in the slightest. He had more tolerance for Kikumaru and Momo than he did for his dad, in any case. They didn't carry dirty magazines and try to share in the wonders of the opposite sex. Well, he couldn't say for sure Momo didn't have dirty mags, but at least he didn't share them.

It was on one such afternoon, after practice and hanging out with Momo at the street tennis courts that he got a very strange feeling. As though someone were observing him. He glanced around, but didn't notice anyone suspicious. Momo stopped and turned when he noticed Ryoma was no longer walking at his side.

"Yo, Echizen, what's up? Something wrong?" Momo asked, concerned at the freshman's strange actions.

Ryoma shook his head slowly, as if he could physically dislodge the peculiar sensation. "Not really," his large golden eyes focused on his second year friend. "Do I have something on me?"

"Huh?" Momo queried, quite confused. He gulped when the amazingly sharp eyes narrowed in irritation. "Nah, no different than usual anyway." The senior followed up by tugging on the brim of Ryoma's familiar white cap, earning another glare in the process. "Why?"

"Not sure. Felt like someone was watching me." Echizen shrugged and continued walking.

Momo frowned, eyebrows creased with worry. "Ne, you think it's a school rival scouting competition? Or maybe one of those crazy fangirls from your fan club?"

Ryoma just shrugged and didn't mention it again, though he still felt his anonymous observer from time to time over the next week. The piercing gaze seemed to come and go often, always at the fringe of his awareness.

He thought Momo suspected something as now whenever they hung out the older boy would scan the people around them constantly. It was actually becoming more annoying than his silent stalker. At least he didn't have to see who was watching him and could easily ignore it. Yes, Momo's nervous reactions were turning out to be far more bothersome to him. Even if it was just caused by concern for him. Ryoma sighed. Muting Momo was no longer feasible. The older boy would only get worse.

"Momo-sempai…" he paused wondering how to word what he wanted to say.

"Echizen? What is it? Is the person back?" The larger boy hovered over him, eyes narrowing as they continued to scan the surroundings.

"Maa… let it go." Ryoma ordered, pushing the hovering teammate back, regaining some of his personal space.

"But, Echizen!" Momo grabbed the smaller boy roughly, "What if it's a creepy obsessive stalker or… or… a player out for revenge? I think you should tell Tezuka-buchou. This could be serious!"

Ryoma just shrugged out of Momo's lingering grasp and shook his head again. "I doubt it's anything that serious. Leave it."

"But—"

"I can take care of myself!" Ryoma finally snapped. "I don't need protecting."

"Echizen, you should still let Tezuka-buchou know. You have a stalker and that can be dangerous. Think about the team, if not yourself!"

"I'm fine! The team will be fine! I said drop it!"

"How can you say that?"

Ryoma stopped, trying to come up with an answer, but found it difficult to explain in words. "It feels familiar," was all he could come up with.

"Hah? Familiar? How so?"

"Yeah. It's not a creepy vibe or anything, and it doesn't feel threatening or even challenging. Which is why I haven't brought it up to anyone since that first time with you. Besides, I think it's someone we know…" He trailed off, not sure how else to explain and unwilling to say anything more about it.

"EH! Who! No, wait, that's beside the point! Even if it is someone we know that doesn't mean it's safe!"

Ryoma turned, his tawny eyes cold. "Momo-senpai, this is MY problem, and I will take care of it. Alone."

Momo abruptly cut off the reply he was going to make, instead nodding curtly. His underclassman's cold gaze sobered him faster than a bucket of icewater. His body was tense, and they walked the rest of the way home in silence.

Just before they parted, however, Momo gripped Ryoma's shoulder squeezing hard. Ryoma winced at the shooting pain, but didn't shove him off.

"I'll respect your wishes and not get involved, but I have to tell Tezuka. Just in case it does become a team matter. After that, well, you know how to reach me if something happens." The grip lessened, and with one much softer squeeze Momo let go abruptly.

Ryoma nodded in understanding, watching as Momo turned going in the direction of his own home, before continuing in his own direction. He wouldn't hold it against his friend for revealing the incident to Tezuka. After all, personal problems couldn't come between the team. The team came first. He also knew that Tezuka wouldn't pry unless there was proof his team, Ryoma included, was threatened. If it did become a problem he had no doubt the captain could handle it. He did feel kind of bad about snapping at Momo, but knew the older boy would bounce back quickly enough. They knew each other well enough now that such a small argument wouldn't negatively affect their friendship. And having allowed him to tell Tezuka meant Momo wouldn't needlessly worry about the situation himself anymore.

By the time he reached his doorstep the mysterious presence tailing him seemed to have disappeared. But he knew that it wouldn't be long before it was back. For some strange reason that thought didn't bother him nearly as much as it should have.

It wasn't until later that evening, sprawled out resting on his porch, that he once again felt the yes of his secret watcher. He found himself wondering about it. He was also curious at the small clicking sounds he sometimes heard, wondering at their source. He knew he should probably be more worried about it all, but he couldn't bring himself to. He was telling Momo the truth when he said he didn't feel threatened by it. And it never seemed to bother Karupin, so, for the moment he deemed it harmless.

Besides, if he acknowledged it, that meant he would have to do something about it. Obviously Ryoma took the easiest course of action. He muted it. Or at least he tried to.

Sometimes he wondered why it still occasionally slipped past his radar. It was curious. Whoever was behind it wasn't easily muted. Which was another reason Ryoma suspected he knew the presence. After all, there were very few people able to sidestep his instinctive switches.

With a sigh he stood and scooped up Karupin, distantly registering the sound of more clicks.

He was tempted to chuck something in the general direction of the annoying intruder, but since his hands were full, and he'd never abuse Karupin that way, he contented himself with loudly shutting the sliding screen door, thankful to the traditional Japanese style of his home. Slamming a normal door wouldn't have been nearly as satisfying as hearing the wooden thunk of the sliding screen door.

xxxx

Tezuka sat in the team clubroom, pondering on what Momo had told him about before practice. It was worrisome, indeed. He believed Echizen's assertions. He knew Echizen would never risk the team, or his tennis. If Echizen had thought it was dangerous then he would have come to him on his own. He was sure of that.

Which meant Ryoma most likely suspected it was someone close, most likely a teammate. That in itself could cause problems. Tezuka continued to consider his options, his pen tapping nervously against the desk. If it was a teammate there were few possibilities. Kawamura and Oishi would never dare intrude on a teammate's privacy. Momo was out by default, as was he. Kaidoh… well, Kaidoh was Kaidoh and really less suspect than Oishi and Kawamura. Kikumaru wouldn't have lasted in secrecy this long. Which left… Inui and Fuji. While Inui was naturally inclined toward stalker tendencies with his information gathering, Tezuka couldn't see him taking it off of the court.

That left Fuji. In which case, Tezuka realized this could be more dangerous than Echizen suspected. True, Fuji would never hurt Ryoma, or any of the Regulars, but there had to be more to this than was on the surface. Either Fuji was playing a very delicate game for his own amusement (a scary thought indeed), or he was serious. Tezuka wasn't sure which one frightened him more. And, he concluded, knowing Fuji, it was most likely a combination of both.

Tezuka sighed, rubbing his suddenly aching temples. He loved being Seigaku's Captain, but sometimes he really wondered if the stress was worth it. His Regulars were exceptionally talented, for which he was grateful, however sometimes he wondered why they all seemed to have such unique personalities. After a minute of which Atobe, Mizuki, Kamio, Kirihara, and several of Seigaku's other rivals came to mind he realized it wasn't Seigaku at all. He wasn't certain what it was, but he was beginning to wonder if it was the sport itself that bred such diverse characters in it's players. Maybe he should have taken up baseball instead. That team sport didn't seem to rear such individualistic members.

Ah well, too late now. And besides, he'd never give up tennis and his teammates, despite all of their strange quirks.

Standing up he gathered his clipboard and strode off in search of Seigaku's second strongest singles player.

Life was difficult for Seigaku's captain and his regulars were a handful. Just the usual order of business at the Seigaku tennis club.

xxxx

Tezuka found Fuji watching a match between Momo and Echizen, who seemed to be enjoying themselves with an intensity that was even stronger than usual. Tezuka eyed Fuji warily. Fuji was unpredictable, and Tezuka knew he had to tread carefully around the tensai.

The other senior had a mild smile on his face, but his eyes were open, taking in each strike and counter. Fuji's eyes watched the match with an intensity unusual for a simple practice game between regulars. Tezuka nervously noted a glint of something else in the icy shards of blue, something sharp and hungry. Something dangerous and aimed at Seigaku's most promising new member. Tezuka nervously cleared his throat, causing the potent blue gaze to move to him.

"Ah, Tezuka," The smile was still there, but no longer soft, now with a sharper edge, and the eyes held a strong warning. He would swear that was a flash of white teeth.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was afraid of very few things in life, but decided after seeing the look on Fuji's face, despite their long standing friendship, perhaps Fuji was at the top of the list.

He shook his head, needing to clear his mind of such thoughts. He was the captain, and therefore responsible for his team.

"Fuji. Could I speak to you privately for a moment?"

Fuji remained silent, purposely not answering, just continued to watch Ryoma's match. Before he answered Tezuka, he clapped mildly, smiling as Ryoma made a beautiful finishing move, ending the game.

"Wonderful game. I simply can't wait until Echizen reaches our level. I eagerly anticipate it."

Ryoma suddenly looked in their direction, eyeing Fuji suspiciously, but nodding to Tezuka respectfully. Fuji's smile grew bigger.

While Ryoma was distracted, Momo suddenly jumped him, and Kikumaru, not wanting to be left out of the fun, abandoned his current game to join in. The smallest regular had disappeared beneath his larger sempai. They could just make out his small limbs twitching spasmodically.

"Think we should help him?" Fuji wondered aloud, a strange glint in his eyes.

"He'll be fine. Oishi is already working on Kikumaru."

"Ah, sou kaa. You wanted to see me about something?" The pleasant mask Fuji normally wore was back in place.

"Privately." Tezuka lead him back to the clubroom, wondering how he should approach this complicated situation. Afterall, he had no proof Fuji was the one responsible for Ryoma's stalker. It was more an instinct than anything else.

Cautiously, he decided. He didn't Fuji to target him. He had no wish to know Fuji's bite. As it was, in the privacy of the otherwise empty clubroom, Fuji's eyes were open and his fangs bared. With that damnable smile still in place.

"Fuji, what are you doing?"

"What _am_ I doing, Tezuka?" The smile shifted, Fuji's mouth forming a strained line.

"I mean with Ryoma. Are you the one following him?"

"Someone is following him? Oh dear. That could be dangerous."

Tezuka shivered as Fuji's smile returned, this one not feigned and more than a little nerve-wracking.

Not backing down, Seigaku's captain stared Fuji down. "What are you thinking?"

"Saa… I wonder."

Tezuka sighed, resigned to his friend's mercurial moods. "Promise me this won't hurt the team," he finally relented, though his words were hard as steel. He left the matter of Ryoma's safety unspoken. He doubted Fuji would do more than disrupt his equilibrium a bit.

Fuji's smile softened as he gazed at his captain seriously. "You have my word."

Tezuka relaxed visibly, though he still eyed Fuji sternly, inserting his will as captain over his teammate. "So, you refuse to tell me what's going on?"

Fuji was silent, obviously considering his answer carefully. "I'm watching and waiting."

"Waiting? For what?" Tezuka wondered if he really wanted to know when Fuji's smile widened to a genuine grin.

"For the kitten to show it's claws, of course."

Tezuka was left to contemplate the meaning of that on his own, Fuji taking his leave and returning to the courts and his latest hobby.

Tezuka wondered idly if the team would survive the fall out of whatever Fuji was planning. He believed Fuji when he gave his word, but if his plan somehow backfired it might do serious damage.

There wasn't much he could do though, except wait and watch and help keep the team going. When Fuji's ball dropped he'd help sort through the aftermath. Yes, being captain was sometimes more stress than seemed worth it. Yet he wouldn't give up his position for anything in the world. At least, things were never dull.

xxxx

author's rambles:

I'm cutting it here because after this there will be a bit of a time jump. I hope everyone's liking it so far. The final part should be up soon.

Also towards the end I was getting tired(it's 1:30am my time) so if there's a few mistakes please forgive them. I'll go over it again later and fix anything that sounds off.

Feedbackfood for the soul

9/26/06


	2. Part Two: Ulterior Motives

Skills of Observation

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: FujiRyo

Rating: PG (because of creepy stalking)

Disclaimer: PoT doesn't belong to me.

Summary: _Ryoma is more observant than he lets on. But that's what his stalker is counting on. _

Notes: Final Part. xD Ryoma just can't take it any more and Fuji makes his move. ;D

Skills of Observation

_Part Two : Ulterior Motives. _

A month had passed and Ryoma grew more curious about his clicking observer. He was getting rather annoyed, actually. At least his stupid fan club stalked openly. This sneaking business was starting to piss him off. It was getting harder and harder to ignore the situation.

Not to mention that Fuji-sempai had been acting strangely for awhile now.

Ryoma prided himself on his observational skills when he actually felt like putting them to use. Yet Fuji seemed to defy any sort of standard he was familiar with. He admitted (to himself only, of course), that people weren't his forte, at least, not off of a tennis court. So, while Ryoma noticed Fuji's slow change in habits, he was still far from understanding them.

Then again, Fuji wasn't easy to read ever, so perhaps it wasn't just Ryoma's lack of experience with social situations. Either way, it annoyed him. Everything was beginning to annoy him lately.

He'd noticed Fuji's increased interest in his matches, and recognized that he tended to play more seriously when the tensai was watching. However there was something else that had changed, and this change was the one that unsettled him the most.

It had started a few weeks ago. Fuji began to find small excuses to touch him whenever possible. Nothing serious, just any small contact; a pat on the head or back after a well played match; a brush of fingers lingering longer than necessary when handing over a racquet or tennis ball. And sometimes, more recently, he'd taken to resting an arm on Ryoma's shoulders.

Now, if it were Momo or Kikumaru, Ryoma wouldn't have thought anything out of the ordinary. But Fuji was different. He seemed similar to Ryoma in preferring his own personal space as well as respecting others. Even worse, was that his team mates, and even some of the club members were starting to notice Fuji's partiality to the youngest Regular.

Ryoma hated being humiliated and toyed with(especially publicly). But what he hated most of all was that he couldn't help but react to the tensai's actions. He couldn't ignore them like he did everyone else's. And secretly, in a deep dark place he'd never admit to existing, he was beginning to like it. The touches and attention Fuji seemed to only bestow upon him.

Yes, lately everything was annoying the young prodigy. And it was beginning to drive him to distraction during matches. He had actually lost at practice today, and against Kawamura of all people.

That meant he hadn't gotten the small gesture of approval from the tensai that he'd become accustomed to. And now, now, as he was trying to think and rest on his porch, playing with Karupin, that incessant clicking had begun again. His eyebrow twitched. Did his stalker really think he couldn't hear? Idly petting Karupin, with his free hand, he surreptitiously grabbed the stray tennis ball she had been playing with. Narrowing his eyes, he chucked it at a nearby bush, seemingly the source of the clicking sounds.

There was a rustle as his intruder dodged the ball, but lost his coverage, becoming exposed to the boy he'd been watching.

Ryoma's eyebrow quirked, but he couldn't say he was surprised. He had suspected as much. He was a prodigy after all.

"Saa… I've been found out."

"Mada mada dane, Fuji-sempai. I knew it was you all along."

"Really?" Fuji sounded disappointed, yet his smile was positively ecstatic, "Guess I couldn't fool you."

"What was that infernal clicking?"

"Oh? You mean this?" Fuji smiled lightly, suddenly revealing a small camera he'd hidden away, and snapping a picture before Ryoma could react.

"Fuji--!" Ryoma yelled, but was caught off guard when a pair of soft lips gently brushed against his own. They barely touched, yet Ryoma found his body shocked into stillness.

Fuji made quick his get away, wasting no time, but before leaving he kissed Ryoma's forehead, a hand lightly ruffling the soft strands of black hair. "Mada mada, Ryoma-kun. See you at practice tomorrow." With that, the tensai disappeared, Ryoma left alone with Karupin whining for his attention.

When Ryoma finally realized what happened, he'd vowed Fuji would pay.

He was completely unsuspecting of what the Tensai had planned for him, and the surprise he'd get at practice the next day.

xxxx

Ryoma arrived at practice to see his sempai-tachi huddled around some kind of large black leather bound book.

He was hit with a sudden sense of forboding when Fuji's keen blue eyes met his with a smile.

Ryoma slowly, cautiously, approached the group. The other regulars hadn't noticed his arrival yet, for which he was glad. He stared down in growing horror as his teammates poured over what looked to be a large photo album, entirely filled with pictures… of him. Resting at home, playing on the street courts, capturing the briefest and rarest play of emotions as he felt them.

His face burned red, though whether from embarrassment or fury he couldn't tell. He made a sickly choking gasping sound and crumpled to the floor, his blazing eyes never leaving Fuji's smiling face.

The sudden noise alerted the other regulars to his presence and most of them backed away quickly from the book. Tezuka was blessfully absent. Oishi, Kawamura, and Kaidoh looked at him guiltily, stuttering attempted apologies or denials. Inui, disturbingly enough, continued to study the pictures, his glasses glinting in a frightening way, mumbling something about "good data". Momo was laughing uproariously. Apparently the pictures were enough to gain his forgiveness when it was revealed Fuji was Ryoma's 'stalker'. Kikumaru was bouncing around excitedly, yanking him closer to the offensive album.

The energetic acrobat blabbered on excitedly about something, revealing the album's smooth leather binding and pointing to the glittering gold letters engraved on the surface. Ryoma's eyes finally pulled away from Fuji's amused ones to read the neat precise letters.

THE MANY FACES OF ECHIZEN RYOMA

Ryoma saw red.

When he finally found the strength, he slowly stood and approached Fuji in a threatening prowl. His lean body all strength and grace, the golden eyes blazing, exuded a menacing aura. Even Kikumaru was silent as the confrontation reached its climax.

"Courts. Now."

"So then, a match is it?" Fuji's smile grew to a grin.

Ryoma just growled as an affirmative, grabbing his racquet and heading to the courts with Fuji following close behind.

xxxx

The rest of the Regulars wisely stayed back, observing the exchange nervously. The match hadn't started yet, but the air was crackling with so much tension they could almost see it, taste it, feel it.

Before they began, Fuji moved close to Ryoma and whispered softly in his ear. "You should see my private collection. The one's I'm not willing to share." He briefly brushed his fingers through Ryoma's hair, masking it as an affectionate pat on the head.

The prodigy's face turned even redder, but his golden eyes narrowed with dark promise.

"Shall we?" Fuji asked, obviously quite pleased with himself as he watched Ryoma take position opposite him on the court.

His little kitten was baring it's sharpened claws at him. Finally.

Now he could get somewhere with the stubborn youth. It was a start at least.

First things first, though. The match he'd been eagerly anticipating for over a month. He idly wondered if he should eat his kitten whole or toy with it some more?

Fuji himself got into position, ignoring the crowd gathering around the court. His eyes were for his kitten and no other. He wondered if he'd be able to tame it, or if he even wanted to.

Yes he lived for the thrill of this moment. Nothing could compare to it.

xxxx

Tezuka sighed as he watched the crowd gathering, hesitant how he should proceed.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Coach Ryuuzaki asked.

"Actually," Tezuka paused, "I don't think I want to know what Fuji would do if I dared." His gaze returned to the battle on the courts, wondering again what Fuji was thinking. He decided he was better off not knowing.

"Well, just make sure they don't injure each other too seriously. We have an important match coming up."

Tezuka nodded. That went without saying.

The team always came first.

His eyes continued to follow the furious movements of the boy he'd chosen to replace him as Seigaku's pillar.

Always.

xxxx

Fin

xxxx

author's rambles:

Hah! Finished! What did you guys think? I'd really like to know how it came off. I don't normally write humor, so am not sure if it was really amusing, or if it was just me. xD

I know it wasn't quite as long as the last part, but I had trouble breaking it up evenly and logically, so sorry if that bothered anyone.

Is it just me or did some secret longing for Ryoma somehow get channeled into Tezuka. Totally unintentional. I swear! ; Thrill pair will always be my passion.

Feedback equals food for the soul

9/27/06


End file.
